As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, including computer systems, may communicate with one another according to the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) communication standard, which is one foundation of communication through the Internet. Each transmitting and receiving node is associated with a TCP/IP stack. The TCP/IP stack is the software that implements TCP/IP. The TCP/IP stacks of each node may vary by type. For example, a node may operate according to a TCP stack that is TCP offload engine-based or operating system software based, but there is no mechanism for identifying the TCP stack type to other nodes in the communication network. For a connection between two nodes, knowledge of the type of TCP stack associated each node could be useful with respect to security and resource allocation decision making.